Behti hawa sa tha woh!
by kkkloveu
Summary: my first and last OS on abhirika...


**_Behti hawa sa tha woh  
Udti patang sa tha woh  
Kahan gaya usse dhoondo_**

She entered inside her house, the house was now looking grim and alone, she glanced around the whole house, and when noticed nothing and heard no voice, she made her way to her room, knowing he had not returned yet, as she entered in her room so many memories started floating in her mind, memories of his! She washed her face, tired like hell she was as the pressure of work was quite a lot from a few days, she sat on her bed, and her eyes caught the glimpse of his photo lying beside her bed, smiling at her...

**_Behti hawa sa tha woh  
Udti patang sa tha woh  
Kahan gaya usse dhoondo_**

A smile, a sad smile came on her lips after seeing his photo...**_  
Hum ko to raahein thi chalati  
Woh khud apni raah banata  
Girta sambhalta masti mein chalta tha woh_**

She remembered him, ever smiling and cheerful in the most difficult of situations too, he never let his team feel upset. Even after facing so many problems so many difficulties that broke him, but yet he was there again standing like nothing happened in front of all...a smile came on her lips...

**_Hum ko kal ki fikar sataati  
Woh bus aaj ka jashn manata  
Har lamhe ko khul ke jeeta tha woh  
Kahan se aaya tha woh  
Choo ke humare dil ko  
Kahan gaya usse dhoondo_**

His smiling face came in front of her eyes, his antics to make all feel happy, his confident tone, his childishness, his quick decision making, and his practical thinking...he was happy, always happy, he never let his past of future ruin his life today, she admired him for his life...

**_Sulagti dhoop mein chaaon ke jaisa  
Raigistaan mein gaaon ke jaisa  
Mann ke ghav pe marham jaisa tha woh  
Hum sehme se rehte kooein mein  
Woh nadiya mein gotey lagata  
Ulti dhara cheer ke tairta tha woh  
Baadal awara tha woh  
Yaar humara tha woh_**

He made all feel happy despite of his own pains, he was the link of their bonds, he was like water in their lives, they all still remembered him, his each and every memory are still saved in somewhere deep down their hearts...he made them forget all their sorrows, he was, he was just himself...different then all...

**_Kahan gaya usse dhoondo  
Hum ko to raahein thi chalati  
Woh khud apni raah banata  
Girta sambhalta masti mein chalta tha woh  
Hum ko kal ki fikar sataati  
Woh bus aaj ka jashn manaata  
Har lamhe ko khul ke jeeta tha woh..._**

So many tears came in her eyes as he remembered that incident which had separated him from them, his last smile, even after being on his death bed, he was smiling, counting his last breaths he was still smiling...

**_Kahan se aaya tha woh  
Choo ke humare dil ko  
Kahan gaya usse dhoondo_**

She remembered when he had first entered in her life, a blurry vision of his entering in lab, smiling at her, talking with her, and teasing salunkhe...

**_Behti hawa sa tha woh  
Udti patang sa tha woh  
Kahan gaya usse dhoondo_**

All his memories started to come once again, his fights with salunkhe, his down head in front of acp sir, his teasing with daya, his love for her, his eyes, his smile, his voice, his personality, the way he stood, the way he talked...TARIKA remembered them all...he was snatched away from them, 15 years back, he had injured himself badly during a mission, and had wanted to meet the team, they had met him in hospital, but they were late, very late, at that time he was living his last seconds...he had smiled seeing them all...just smiled...

She burst out now, unable to control her tears she just burst out,...she felt a smooth yet firm grip on her shoulders, she turned back and hugged the person tightly...

The person let her calm herself down a bit, he knew what she was going through, he felt she had calmed...he looked at her and said in a voice that was well known to tarika...

"MAA.."

Tarika calmed herself,...she left his soothing hug, and just stared down...

"maa kya main aapka, khayal nahi rakhta?" he asked in teary tone...

Tarika just looked at her son and hugged him again with.. "nahin ADI aisa nahi hai..."

ADI-phir kyun aap aise...

Tarika didn't wanted to drag the topic as it would result in making adi depressed and sad, adi knew about his father, he was just 5 years old then...he was told that abhijeet had gone somewhere had would return soon, it was just 5 years back when adi was 15 that tarika had told him the truth.., she knew it was important for him to know everything, she didn't wanted to keep adi in darkness, adi on that day had cried a lot, he had initially thought that his mother was joking around him, but later tarika had made him believe, although it was really hard adi had become so much silent, but with teams love care and concern they were able to get adi back, he was much mature at that age...

Tarika had managed everything well...

She coming in present looked at adi and to cheer him up said...

"adi aaj na maine tumhaare liye paneer ki sabji aur gajar ka halwa banaya hai, khaoge na, main abhi lati hun..."

Adi looked at the photo of his father, and said "i miss you dad, i miss you a lot, but you know maa has done so much for me, i will never let her down, you both down dad, and i promise that i will take full care of her..i love you dada..."

TARIKA—" ADIIIII"

Adi turned and after glancing at the photo of his father, he felt the room with a smile on his face...

**A/N**

**Guys actually i wrote this story for shilpam, as he is a big tarika fan, i hope you will like this shilpam...**

**Well jin jin logon ke hathon mein mujh pe maarne ke liye ande hain, sabh niche rakhdo kyunki main pure vegetarian hun aur main ande nahi khaati, jute chapel fekna mana hai, kyunki main ahinsa mein wishwaas rakhti hun, hinsa main nahi...tamatr challenge but aapki hi computer screen ka nuksaan hoga mera nahi**

**Yeh mera first abhirika tha aur last bhi, kyunki main abhirika par aage nahi likhungi...**

**Pata hai bakwaas tha, but yar padh lena aur review de dena...**

**Shilpam consider this your birthday gift too, pata hai abhi dur hai, but main itni mehnat dobara nahi karungi..**


End file.
